Mr and Mr HummelAnderson
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: This is the story when Blaine proposes to Kurt and eventually they get married.
1. The Proposal

**This is my first Glee faniction. So please be nice. I hope you like it. There is more to come. R/R. I do not own anything.**

Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson

Kurt and Blaine were living together quite nicely for five years. After Blaine graduated high school, he moved to New York to live with Kurt.

It was late May and Kurt was at work while Blaine at home arranging a picnic for the two of them. Blaine knew Kurt would be home for lunch soon, and he had a very big surprise for him. Blaine was going to propose to Kurt.

Around 12:30pm Kurt walked through the door.

"Honey, I'm home for lunch." Kurt called out, as he walked in.

"Hi babe." Blaine said, as he gave Kurt a kiss. "I made us a picnic lunch. And I have a surprise for you."

"Really? I can't wait to see what it is." Kurt said, enthusiastically.

"Well, let's go then. Because the surprise is in the park." Blaine said, as they both grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

They drove to a park and Kurt was starting to get very suspicious when he didn't see anyone there.

"Blaine, what's going on? There's no one here-"Kurt started saying, but he stopped as soon as a he saw a giant basket and man standing by it.

"That's the surprise." Blaine said, as he parked the car. "We're going in a hot air balloon ride."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness. You are the best boyfriend ever Blaine." Kurt said as he gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

They got out of the car and headed over to the hot air balloon.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" The man with the hot air balloon asked.

"Yes I am. And this is Kurt Hummel." Blaine said, introducing them to the man.

"I'm Dave and I'll be flying the balloon for you. So if you want to climb in and we'll get going." Dave said.

"Ok. Thank you." Said Blaine.

Once they were up the air Kurt started taking pictures with his iphone.

"Be careful you don't lose your phone sweetheart." Blaine told Kurt.

"Ok. I'll put it away." Kurt replied.

Once they were high enough in the air Blaine thought it was the perfect time to propose.

He knelt down in front of Kurt. "Kurt you are the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Blaine asked holding an engagement ring in front of him.

Kurt was speechless for the first time in his life. He looked at Blaine wide-eyed, with love in his eyes and he nodded his head and said, "Yes, Blaine Anderson, I'll marry you." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand so he raise him and give him a passionate kiss.

"Congratulations!" Dave said. Both Kurt and Blaine forgot that he was there.

Dave lowered the hot air balloon down and before they knew it they were back on the ground.

"Thank you Dave." Blaine said, shaking Dave's hand.

"You're welcome. And congratulations again." Dave said.

Before heading back, Kurt and Blaine had a very nice picnic lunch in the park. After they finished their lunch, Blaine dropped Kurt off at work and drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt came home, Blaine had made dinner for the two of them.

"Hello my dear fiancé." Kurt said with a big smile on his face as entered the kitchen and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "What's for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes. Your favorite." Blaine said, as he opened up the stove taking out the two steaks. "I thought we would celebrate our engagement."

"That's a wonderful idea." Kurt said, as he took out a bottle of red wine. "And why don't we have some wine with dinner?"

"Why not?" Blaine said, with a smile.

They ate their dinner and went to bed, with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Kurt woke up entangled in Blaine's arms. He rolled over, so he was now facing a sound sleeping Blaine. Kurt just smiled. "I love you." He whispered, so as not to disturb Blaine from a pleasant dream.

"Mmmm. I love you too. Mr. Hummel." Blaine said sleepily.

"What's with the Mr. Hummel talk?" asked Kurt, holding Blaine's hand.

"Well, what are we going to be called after we get married? Hummel-Anderson? Or Anderson-Hummel?" Asked Blaine, who had really started to think seriously about this marriage/husband thing.

"Well, I like Hummel-Anderson better, but it's up to you babe." Replied Kurt.

"I think that's perfect. Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Said Blaine, now more awake than before. "We have to tell your dad and Carole, Finn and Rachel,-"

"Your brother, your sister, your parents, Sam and Mercedes. Heck why don't we just throw a New Directions party and tell everyone then?" Kurt suggested as he cut off Blaine mid sentence.

"That's a great idea." Replied Blaine, holding Kurt's hand in his.

"So when do you want to get married?" Blaine asked, sitting up a little in bed.

"I don't know. I mean it's only May. Why rush it? We can wait a while. Let's be engaged for a while before we settle down." Kurt explained, also sitting up.

"Well here's another question, how many people are we going to invite?" asked Blaine, smiling.

"Well it's probably going to be everyone that comes to our New Directions party." Replied Kurt, smiling back at Blaine.

"You're so smart." Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss.

"But one thing," Kurt exclaimed.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"Who's going to wait at the altar and who's going to walk down the aisle?"

Blaine laughed a little at Kurt's comment. "I don't know. Do you want to wait for me or do you want to walk down the aisle?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well, I always imagined my father giving me away on my wedding day."

"So it's settled. I'll wait for you at the altar and you will walk down the aisle. Just do me one favor." Asked Blaine.

"Anything for you Blaine Anderson." Replied Kurt, still smiling.

"Don't leave me standing at the altar?" Blaine asked, his voice quivering.

"Oh Blaine. I could never do that to you." Said Kurt with a tear in his eye.

"Good. Because, you know I love you more than anything in the world." Blaine replied, his voice returning to normal. Kurt giving him another kiss.

Kurt looked down at his engagement ring. "Blaine, I love this ring. It's so beautiful. Did you get an engagement ring too." He asked.

"I actually did." Blaine answered, as he turned over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small jeweler's box. "This is my engagement ring and it's also a promise."

"A promise?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. A promise that I will always be here for you, Even if we are 100 and sick, I will always be here for you." With that, Blaine opened the box to reveal his engagement ring.

"Blaine, our engagement rings are beautiful." Said Kurt, with a tear in his eye. "And I also promise you the same thing. That I will always be here for you."

Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's. They loved lounging on a Saturday morning.

Later that afternoon, Kurt was busy making a list of people to invite to their party. Blaine was busy on his laptop, secretly planning their honeymoon.

"Blaine, what do you think of the 30th as the date of the party?" Kurt asked, from across the table.

"Sounds like a good date. Since it's only the beginning of May and it will give everyone time to make flight and hotel arrangements." Blaine answered, closing his laptop.

"Exactly what I was thinking babe." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked over the list Kurt was making. "So, who's on the invite list?"

Kurt looked down at the list, "Well, everyone from New Directions, my dad and Carole, your parents, sister, and brother, a few of the Warblers, and Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury."

"Awe. That's so sweet you want to invite Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury to our party." Blaine said in his cutesy voice.

"Well I think it's only fair because they were at Rachel and Finn's wedding." Replied Kurt. "You know sweetheart while I was making out this list I was think of asking Finn to be my best man at our wedding and maybe you could ask your brother to be your best man. What do you think of that?"

Blaine thought about it for a minute. He really didn't like the idea, but if it made Kurt happy, he would do it. "Sure. Anything for you babe."

"Good." Kurt said as he gave Blaine a kiss. "Now we should get these invites out as soon as possible."


	3. The Party

May was a very busy month for Kurt and Blaine. They were both busy at work and they were getting ready for their party where they would announce their engagement. When the final week of May arrived, and everyone they had invited had made it to their designated hotels, except Blaine's brother Cooper, while Burt and Carole stayed with Kurt and Blaine in the guest room.

The party wasn't until the end of the week, but everyone came early to be with their friends.

The day had finally arrived for everyone to come over to Kurt and Blaine's apartment for their party. No one suspect a thing, until Kurt announced a toast. "Attention! Attention! Everyone! Blaine and I would like to thank everyone for coming. But we have an announcement to make." He turned to Blaine for him to finish.

Blaine smiled and said, "We're getting married!"

The whole room was in gasps and awes. And then everyone started congratulating the happy couple in hugs and kisses.

"Congratulations Kurt." Said Mercedes, as she wrapped him in a hug." I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Me too." Said Rachel, as she was hugging Blaine.

"Yeah, so when's the wedding?" asked Puck.

"We're not sure yet." Answered Kurt. "We're still deciding and we want to be engaged for a while. But we will let you all know." He smiled with joy.

Once Kurt was free of being congratulated, he went to find Finn in the crowd.

"Hey Finn." Kurt said, as he tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure buddy." Answered Finn, as he and Kurt walked in the kitchen so they could have a more private talk.

"So what's up?" asked Finn casually.

"I was just wondering if you would be my best man at my wedding?" Kurt asked, looking Finn square in the eyes.

"Me? Be your best man?" Finn stuttered.

"Yes. You're my brother. It wouldn't be right asking anyone else."Kurt answered Finn back reassuringly.

"Is Blaine asking Cooper to be his best man?" Finn asked.

"Well, yes he was, but he's not here." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah I noticed that. Where do you think he is?" Finn wondered.

"I don't know, he's probably somewhere in California shooting a movie or something." Said Blaine, who had come into the kitchen.

"Blaine. I'm sorry your brother didn't show up." Said Finn apologetically.

"It's ok Finn. At least my parents came. Megan couldn't make it because she's busy with school. But I'll call her later and let her know." Said Blaine, smiling. "But you should really be Kurt's best man. It would mean a lot to him and to me."

"Ok. I'll be your best man Kurt." Smiled Finn, as he gave Kurt a hug.

The rest of the party was filled with cheers and excitement. Everyone ended up leaving by midnight. Burt and Carole left to go back to Ohio three days later.

It was now quiet in the apartment and that's the way Kurt and Blaine liked it.

"What do you think of March 15th as our wedding date?" Kurt asked Blaine one night while they were eating dinner.

Blaine nearly choked on his piece of food. "March 15th? That's what? 9 months away? Are you sure that's enough time?"

"Well of course it is silly. It's just enough time for us to everything ready." Kurt answered with a big grin.

"Ok. March 15th it is." Said Blaine, smiling, back at his fiancé. "So what do you do now? Do we send out invitations or save the date cards?"

"Well, we first send out save the date cards which I have right here." said Kurt pulling out card and envelopes and placing them on the table. Then we pick out our invitations and have them sent out closer to our wedding date.

"Well, we know who we're going to invite already." Blaine said, eyeing the cards and envelopes.

"Yes. And I think you should try to call your brother and tell him about the wedding." Said Kurt, trying to change the subject.

"No Kurt. I'm sorry, but no." Blaine said forcefully, picking up his plate and going into the kitchen.

"Why not Blaine?" asked Kurt pleading, also picking up his plate and going into the kitchen.

"Look, he obviously doesn't want to be part of me life anymore, so I won't bother him. My sister, Megan can be my Maid of Honor. How does that sound?" Blaine replied, trying to control his voice.

"If that's what you want?" said Kurt defiantly and upset.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Cooper and I…we don't have a really good brother relationship like you and Finn. I'm sorry" Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the forehead and leaving the kitchen.

Later during the week, Kurt had mailed out the "save-the-date" cards to their friends and family. He had had decided not to bother Blaine about his brother anymore. He didn't want to talk about it; Kurt wasn't going to push him.

Blaine was still making plans for their secret honeymoon getaway.

The 4th of July was just around the corner, so they decided to have a barbeque at Finn and Rachel's house.

_Ding Dong_

"Finn, will you get that?" Rachel shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey guys! Happy 4th of July! Said Finn, as he opened the door, greeting Kurt and Blaine.

"Happy 4th of July Finn." Said Kurt, embracing his brother in a hug.

"Hi Kurt. Hi Blaine. How are you two?" asked Rachel, as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hi Rachel." Blaine said, giving his future sister-in-law an embracing hug. "Here, these flowers are for you."

"Oh. You shouldn't have." Rachel blushed. "Let me go put these in some water."

"Let me go put the burgers on the grill. Blaine do you want to help? Finn asked, as he was heading out to the patio.

"Sure." Blaine answered and kissed Kurt on the lips before he went into the kitchen to help Rachel.

"So, March 15th? It will be here before you know it." Rachel stated, while she was putting water into a vase for the flowers.

"I know. It's so exciting." Kurt squealed, while looking down at his engagement ring.

"Kurt, Finn and I were wondering…Who's going to be Blaine's best man?"

Kurt took a deep breath before answering Rachel's question. "Well, it was supposed to b his brother Cooper, but he didn't show up to the party, so we decided that his sister, Megan is going to be his Maid of Honor."

"Oh that's great Kurt! I'm so happy for both of you." Rachel replied happily.

"Just do me a favor?"Kurt asked.

"Sure anything."

"Don't mention Cooper or anything I've just mentioned to you about this to Blaine about this to Blaine. OK?"

"No problem sweetie." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Who wants a burger fresh off the grill?" Finn's voice boomed from the living room.

They enjoyed dinner and then sat out on the patio and enjoyed the New York fireworks.


	4. Megan

Summer was long and hot for the engaged couple. They were busy working at their jobs and planning their wedding. Unbeknown to Blaine, Kurt was looking up adoption agencies and surrogates. He wanted to start a family right away.

"Honey I'm home! Said Kurt, as he entered the apartment one night.

"Hello darling." said Blaine, as he gave Kurt a passionate kiss. "How was work?"

Kurt had to think for a minute after that most wonderful 'Welcome home' kiss.

"It was good. You know working with non- professional actors doing off Broadway musicals isn't much, but it's as much as I'm going to get until Broadway calls my name."

"And it will sweetheart. I'm sure of it." reassured Blaine, with another kiss.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"It was good. But I missed you. Blaine said with his puppy dog eyes.

"I missed you too." Kurt replied.

"You'll never guess what I did today." Blaine said.

"Well what did you today my darling fiance?" Kurt asked, while pouring himself a glass of water.

"I called Megan and if she would be my Maid of Honor at our wedding and she yes."

"Oh that's great Blaine!" Kurt replied as he gave Blaine a hug. "So what should I make for dinner?"

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I invited Megan over for dinner." Blaine answered, not sure of what Kurt would say.

"Oh. That sounds great. We haven't seen her in so long." Kurt said enthusiastically

Megan also lived in New York. After she had graduated high school in Ohio, she got a full scholarship to NYU to become a teacher. The first semester was very hard for her, being away from home and the classes were very intense. But Megan overcame her struggles and is now a junior.

"I can't wait to see Megan." squealed Kurt.

"I know, she's been so busy with school. She's going to graduate next year. She must be so excited." Blaine thought out.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"She's here." Kurt squealed again.

"Calm down Kurt." Blaine said, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

Blaine opened the door.

"Hey bro, what's up?" said Megan, smiling.

"Hey sis." Blaine said, as he gave his little sister a hug.

"Hi Megan." Kurt said, behind Blaine.

"Wait a minute. This isn't my future brother- in-law is it?" Megan said jokingly. "Give me a hug!" Kurt hugged Megan as if he'd never seen her before.

"So how are you, Megan?" asked Kurt once he let go of her.

"I'm OK. School's school. Graduating next year and I might even go back to Ohio and teach there, things are still up in the air." Megan explained. "But enough about me, I heard from a little bird that I need to find a Maid of Honor dress."

"Any dress will-" Blaine started to say but was cut off by Kurt.

"That's right. But we haven't chosen a theme yet."

"Well, when's the wedding?" Megan asked.

"Blaine didn't tell you?" Kurt asked.

"No he couldn't because I had class, and all he said was, 'Sorry you couldn't make it to our party, but Kurt and I are getting married, would you like to be my Maid of Honor at our wedding?' and I said yes of course, but I had to get to class so I couldn't really talk. Sorry. Megan explained.

"That's OK Megan. We both know you're busy. But we're getting married March 15th." said Blaine.

"That's perfect because that's the week of my spring break." Megan said excitedly.

"Great. So you'll be Blaine's Maid of Honor and Finn will be my Best Man." said Kurt.

"Wait a minute," said Megan. "Finn's your best man?"

"Yeah. Why?"Kurt asked.

"Blaine. Why isn't Cooper your Best Man?" Megan asked, glaring at Blaine.

"Because he's just too busy with his own life." Blaine said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh yeah?" asked Megan. "Well, guess who spoke to him on the phone last week?"

"You did?" asked Blaine.

"Yes I did. And I told him you and Kurt were getting married and then he hung up the phone. But I don't think it was because of that, I think it was he had an audition or something." said Megan, trying to calm Blaine down.

"See, this is why I didn't want to invite him." said Blaine, getting upset.

"Blaine, calm down." said Kurt.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked Megan.

"I don't know. Please calm down Blaine you're scaring me." Megan said, with panic in her voice. Kurt came to her rescue.

"Blaine, Megan's going to be your Maid of Honor at our wedding. We won't even invite your brother. OK?"

"Good!" said Blaine, as he stormed out of the living room and into their bedroom.

"This is all my fault." said Megan with tears in her eyes.

"No. No. It's just that he's been really tense lately. He's trying to get a new record label to sign him and he's worried about all the legal stuff for the wedding. It's not your fault." Kurt said comfortingly, hugging Megan, rubbing her back

"I should go." said Megan.

"But I thought you were staying for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but I know what Blaine's like when he's upset. He'll go in his room. Start subbing fingers through his hair and start air punching if there isn't a punching bag around, then he'll get tired and get ready for bed. Trust me. I've lived with guy my whole life. I'll see you later." said Megan, as she gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and left.

Kurt went up to their bedroom and just as Megan had said, Blaine was punching the air as if there was a giant punching bag in front of him.

"You OK?" Kurt asked from the door frame.

"I'm fine as long as we don't invite Cooper. You know, he has never supported me in anything I have done? Ever!" Blaine explained.

"I know, but I thought you two were better?" Kurt asked.

"i thought so too. But when I told him that I was going to make my own record, he didn't give me a word a word of support. He just went on about his next audition." Blaine explained. "I'm getting tired, let's just go to bed."

Kurt just nodded and walked toward Blaine and gave him a kiss on the lips.

With that, they both got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	5. Blaine's Apology

**Here is the next installment. I hope you like it even though it's short. More to come. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks. :)**

The next morning Blaine woke up before Kurt, so he decided to make him breakfast in bed.

When Blaine walked up to their bedroom with a breakfast tray, Kurt was still sleeping.

Blaine put the tray on the floor and kissed Kurt on his forehead. Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine said to Kurt. "I made you breakfast. It's sort of an apology. For getting so worked up last night." Blaine handed Kurt the breakfast tray as Kurt sat up in their bed.

"Thank you. But I think you also owe Megan an apology." Kurt said stabbing one of his waffles.

"Yeah I know." Blaine said and nodded. "I'll call her later because I think she's in class in the mornings. What time do you have to go to work today?"

"Not until 10:00." Kurt said finishing up his breakfast and feeding Blaine some too.

"Well, I have to get to the recording studio around 9:00, so let's go take a shower." Blaine said, waling over to the bathroom with Kurt holding his hand.

After Blaine and Kurt were showered and dressed, they headed out for their workday.

Blaine had gotten home from work before Kurt, and as he walked in the phone began to ring.

"Hello." he said into the phone.

"Hi Blaine, it's Rachel." Rachel said, on the other line.

"Hi Rachel. How are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good. I have something to tell you and Kurt. Is he there?" she asked.

"No he's still at work. Is everything OK?" Blaine asked with concern in his voice.

"Everything's fine. It's just that I'm pregnant! Rachel said excitedly.

"Rachel that's great. Congratulations. Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Blaine. Don't forget to tell Kurt." she reminded.

"I won't." he laughed.

"OK, well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Rachel said before hanging up.

"Bye Rachel. Congratulations again. From both of us." Blaine said.

"Thanks Blaine. We'll get together soon. Bye."

"Bye." Blaine said and hung up the phone.

Before Kurt came home from work, Blaine knew he had to call Megan to apologize for last night of Kurt would nag him until he was red in the face.

Blaine found Megan's number in his phone and called her.

"Hello?" Megan asked, as she answered her phone.

"Hi Megan. It's me. I called to apologize for my behavior last night. I shouldn't of yelled at you."

"Thanks Blaine. I appreciate the apology." Megan said with a smile on her face. "Well, I have to get going now, but I'll talk to you later. Love to Kurt. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Megan." Blaine said as he hung up the phone.

As soon as he hung up the phone Kurt came home.

"Honey, I 'm home." Kurt said, as he entered the door.

"Hi sweetheart." Blaine said, as he kissed Kurt.

"I just spoke to Megan and I apologized for yelling at her last night and she accepted my apology."

"Good. I'm glad to you got that over with." Kurt said.

"Oh, before I forget, Rachel called." Blaine started to say.

"Oh yeah. What'd she say?" Kurt asked.

"She's pregnant." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Oh that wonderful. We'll have to buy her something for her baby shower." Kurt said, also smiling.

"Well, I don't think she will have a baby shower for a while." Blaine laughed.

"Well, you know I have some news too." Kurt said.

"Really, what's that?" Blaine asked.

"I was offered a job at a local designing firm, so I am going to be a new fashion designer. Well, intern first. But working as a fashion designer." Kurt explained.

"Oh that's great Kurt. I'm so proud of you." Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss on the lips. "Let's go out to celebrate."

"Sure but where?" Kurt asked.

"Lets go to that little Italian restaurant that you took me to when I first cam to New York." Blaine said, still with a smile on his face.

"That sounds like a great place to go." Kurt said, with the same smile on his face.

With that, they left to celebrate Kurt's new job.


	6. Thanksgiving and Christmas

Summer had come and gone and soon it was Thanksgiving. This year it was at Rachel and Finn's house. Burt and Carole came in from Ohio and so did Blaine's parents. Megan also came over for Thanksgiving. Cooper, unfortunately was a no show.

"So, Megan, How's school going?" Rachel asked, as she passed a dish of potatoes to her.

"It's going good. I'm just ready to graduate." Megan replied as she served herself some potatoes. "Congrats by the way on the baby. Blaine didn't tell me until yesterday." she glared at Blaine.

"Thanks. We just found out what we're having." Rachel said and everyone stopped eating and dropped their silverware.

"What are you having honey?" Carole asked.

"Well..." Rachel looked at Finn who gave her an approving nod. "I'm having a boy!"

Everyone at the table clapped and Carole got up and went over to hug her daughter-in-law.

"Congratulations. Both of you." Blaine said, raising his glass, and everyone followed.

"Congratulations Rachel and Finn!" Burt said, raising his glass.

After toasting Rachel and Finn on the baby, everyone continued eating their vegan Thanksgiving dinner. (Because Rachel's a vegan).

After dinner, the men went in the living room to watch a football game, while the women and Kurt were in the kitchen washing dishes, talking about Kurt's wedding, Megan's schooling and Rachel's pregnancy.

"So, you're going to be the Maid of Honor? That's quite an honor Megan." said Kate, Blaine's mom.

"Yeah I know it is mom and I won't let him down." Megan replied.

"She'll make an excellent Maid of Honor Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said rescuing Megan from her mother's questions.

"Thank you." Megan mouthed, while her mother wasn't looking.

Kurt just nodded.

"So what are you going to do once you graduate?" Kate asked Megan.

"I'm going to be a teacher/" Megan answered, rolling her eyes, for she had explained this to her mother over a hundred times.

"That's wonderful Megan." Kate said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mom." Megan said, letting go of her mother's embrace.

"So Rachel, when are you due?" Megan asked, clearly wanting to change to subject.

"Oh, not until May 28th." Rachel said with a smile.

"That's really great Rachel. I'm so happy for you." Megan said, giving her a warm hug.

"So Kurt are you getting excited about the wedding?" Carole asked, not wanting to make Kurt feel left out.

"Yes. Blaine and I are both getting very excited. Another 4 months." Kurt said happily.

"Well Jack and I can't wait either." said Kate. "You've made Blaine so happy."

"Well, he really saved my life. We're just so lucky to have found each other." said Kurt getting a little teary eyed.

Carole gave him a comforting hug.

"Well, what do you say we have dessert?" asked Rachel, breaking the tension in the room.

"Sure. Let's have dessert." Kurt sniffled.

"Time for dessert." Megan shouted from the kitchen, interrupting the men from their football game.

After dessert, everyone was exhausted, so everyone decided to head back to either their hotel or their homes.

Burt and Carole were staying in a hotel, so they could give Kurt and Blaine some privacy. Kate and Jack were also staying in the same hotel.

"I'm exhausted." Blaine said, once they entered their apartment.

"Me too." Kurt agreed.

"That wasn't too bad." Blaine said, taking off his jacket and walking towards their bedroom.

"It was better than I thought it would be." Kurt replied following Blaine.

"I'm just glad to be home." Blaine said with a yawn.

"Me too." Kurt said yawn after Blaine.

"Let's go to bed." Blaine said. "We're both exhausted.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Kurt said, with another yawn.

With that, both men went to bed.

Over the next few days Kurt and Blaine spent time with their families before they flew back to Ohio.

After everyone left, Kurt and Blaine went back to work. Blaine was still busy planning their secret honeymoon.

One day when Kurt came home from work, he had started to plan on the colors and theme of the wedding. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He had called all Glee club members and asked them if they would sing at their wedding and of course they said yes. That was just the icing on the top of the cake for Kurt. He knew that if the Glee club would sing at the wedding Blaine would be so happy. The next thing on Kurt's list was to choose colors and the theme. He wasn't sure if he wasn't red or lime green for a spring wedding. As for a theme, he thought about a night in Paris. Yes a night in Paris. Blaine would love it.

With all of the wedding planning, he totally forgot about the honeymoon. "Oh well, I'll leave the honeymoon to Blaine." Kurt said, to himself.

"Kurt, I'm home." Blaine said as he entered the apartment.

"Hi Sweetie." Kurt said, putting away his wedding plans, because he wanted it all to be a surprise for Blaine.

"How was work?" Blaine asked.

"It was good. Learning the basics of being a fashion designer." Kurt said. "How was your day?"

"I recorded my first song." Blaine said, smiling.

"That's great honey." Kurt said, also smiling.

"I'm starving, what's for dinner?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, well I was busy planning the wedding I forgot to make dinner, but I could make something real quick. What do you feel like having?" Kurt asked, going red in the face for forgetting dinner.

"Oh, it's OK. I could make dinner." Blaine suggested.

"No. No. It's OK I'll make dinner. I'll make spaghetti. It won't take that long." Kurt said, going into the kitchen.

"OK. "I'm going to go change." Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss on the lips before heading to their bedroom.

During dinner Kurt was telling Blaine about his new job and as much as he wanted to about the wedding planning.

"So I was thinking about the colors for the wedding." Kurt started to say.

"Yes. So was I." Blaine said, surprising Kurt.

"You were? Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking we should go with a simple color, you know since its spring." Blaine said.

"Well, that's what I was thinking." Kurt said, laughing at how they thought about the same things. "So what color were you thinking of? Because I was thinking of light green for it being spring."

"That's a good color. Or we go with our favorite color. Red. There's no rule saying that we have to stick with the spring color rule." Blaine said, smiling and laughing.

"I like the red idea too. I loved it so much at my dad's wedding, let's use it at ours." Kurt said also smiling happily.

After dinner they spent the evening watching TV and then went to bed.

The next few weeks were spent working and shopping for Christmas presents, since Christmas was right around the corner. One day after work, Blaine went shopping for Kurt's present. He couldn't decide what to get him this year. This year he had saved up to buy something from one of Kurt's favorite stores on 5th avenue. Blaine had just finished his first CD that would be released the next year.

While Blaine was busy shopping, Kurt was busy working. Since Kurt was an intern, he had to do every little thing anyone wanted done. But he didn't care. He was doing what he wanted to do, which was become a fashion designer.

At the end of the day both men met each other at the apartment. Since Blaine arrived home first, he made dinner.

"Blaine, I'm finally home." Kurt said, as he came into the decorated apartment.

"Hi sweetheart. How was work?" Blaine asked.

"Exhausting!" Kurt said, yawning. "Please tell me I don't have to make dinner?"

"No, it's OK; I made dinner for my favorite fiancé. I made lasagna." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Oh yummy." Kurt said, happily.

"Why don't you get changed and I'll finish up dinner. Blaine suggested.

"OK." Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the lips.

At dinner Blaine and Kurt talked about their day and after dinner they went to bed because they were so exhausted.

Christmas was finally here. Kurt and Blaine had flown out to Ohio to spend the holidays with their families. Unfortunately, Rachel and Finn couldn't make it because Rachel couldn't fly while she was pregnant. But, fortunately, Megan had flown out to see her parents and spend the holidays with her family.

Kurt and Blaine were staying at Kate and Jack's house for Christmas Eve and then they were going to Burt and Carole's for Christmas day and head back to New York two days later.

"So Kurt, How's work going?" Jack asked, as they were eating Christmas Eve dinner.

"It's going good. Being a fashion designer's intern is very busy. But it's another step from me to being a fashion designer myself, which is something I've always wanted to do." Kurt replied back.

"Megan are you happy that you're on winter break?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I'm really glad. School's keeping me really busy. Sorry I haven't seen you that much." Megan apologized.

"That's OK sis. I know you're busy." Blaine said, smiling at his little sister.

"I hope you're not studying too hard Megan." Jack said, with a little laugh.

"I'm not dad." Megan said, looking down at her plate. "May I be excused?"

"Sure honey. Are you OK?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night everyone." Megan said getting up from the table.

Blaine watched her go upstairs. He knew there was something else bothering her.

"Will you excuse me?" Blaine said, as he got up and followed Megan upstairs.

Blaine knocked on Megan's door.

"Come in." she said from the other side of the door.

"Hey are you OK?" Blaine asked, as he entered the room and sat on the bed next to Megan.

"Yeah I'm fine." Megan lied.

"Megan something's wrong. Please tell me." Blaine pleaded.

Megan took a deep breath. "You can't tell mom and dad. At least not yet. I'm failing a few of my classes."

"What?" Blaine jumped up. "How many is a few?"

Megan looked down at her feet.

Blaine placed a comforting hand on Megan's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It was just a shock. I thought you were doing so well in school.

"I was. But everything became so much harder this year. Megan said, crying into her hands.

Blaine pulled her closer to him comfortingly. "It's OK. Do you think you can pull your grades up or talk to your professors?" Blaine suggested.

"I've already tried talking to them. They can't do anything. It's up to me to study and do the papers, which I do. You know maybe college isn't the best thing for me right now. Maybe I should just find a job and move near you and Kurt." Megan explained.

"Megan you can't do that. You have to finish college. You're almost done. Don't give up." Blaine told Megan.

"I know, but you didn't go to college and you're releasing a CD and Kurt is a fashion intern-"Megan was saying, but Blaine interrupted.

"Megan, don't look at Kurt and I not going to college for you to not finish. What we are doing is different." Blaine explained.

"I guess you're right. But could you please not tell mom and dad about me failing. I mean I think I can get my grades up. I just don't want them to know." Megan pleaded.

"Sure sis." Blaine said, hugging her.

"One more thing." Megan said.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"I know it's early, but what do you and Kurt want for a wedding present?" Megan asked.

"You know, to tell you the truth, we haven't really thought about it." Blaine answered.

"Really? Well I'll think of something." Megan said. Smiling.

"I'm sure you will. Good night." Blaine said leaving her room.

"Good night Blaine." Megan said, blowing her big brother a kiss as left her room.

The next day was Christmas. Kurt and Blaine went over to Burt and Carole's house. They had a very nice day exchanging presents.

Two days later Kurt and Blaine flew back to New York and they resumed their busy work schedules.


	7. The Wedding

Before Kurt and Blaine knew it, it was the beginning of March and their wedding would be here before either of them knew it. Both men were getting very excited and nervous. They wanted everything to go smoothly and perfectly. They had finally decided on colors and a theme. The color was red and the theme was a night in Paris. Both Blaine and Kurt's parents were going to fly in a few days before the wedding to help.

Thee wedding would be held outside under a canopy behind Rachel and Finn's house, because their backyard they had a very large and beautiful backyard.

The night before the wedding, Blaine was staying at Rachel and Finn's house and Kurt was staying at the apartment. Neither of them wanted to see the other before the day of the wedding.

Kurt had trouble sleeping in his king sized bed without Blaine. This would be the first time that they would be apart in five years. Kurt turned over in bed and started thinking. Thinking about their honeymoon, about how one day they would have a family. Soon he was fast asleep.

Blaine was also having trouble sleeping. He was sleeping in Rachel and Finn's guest room. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. His brain wouldn't let him fall asleep. Blaine was just too excited about the following day.

Before either man knew it, it was morning. Burt and Carole were helping Kurt get ready for his big day. Even though Kurt looked like he was calm on the outside, he was very nervous on the inside. He wanted everything to go perfectly.

Over at Rachel at Finn's, Blaine was getting help from his parents.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the wedding. Everyone gathered under the canopy outside. It was a beautiful day. It wasn't too cold or too hot either. Everything was set up perfectly. The reception would also be held at Rachel and Finn's. Blaine was waiting in the guest room. Kurt and his parents had come over and Kurt had been waiting in Rachel and Finn's bedroom.

Kurt was getting more and more nervous as the time came near. He was just more nervous excited than anything.

The time had come for Blaine and his parents to walk him down the aisle. Kate had tears in her eyes. Once Blaine was at the waiting patiently at the altar, Rachel started to sing, as Kurt walked down the aisle with his parents.

_We were strangers, starting out on journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you _

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart _

_When I lost hope _

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start _

_And life is road and I wanna keep goin' _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_I need love in the dark _

_Now I know in my dream will live on _

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing going to tear us apart_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

_In the end I want be standing_

_At the beginning _

_With you_

Once Kurt was standing next to Blaine, they took each other's hands and the ordain minister began the service.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The minister started. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the lives of these two men. Blaine and Kurt have decided to write their own vows."

Blaine took out sheet of paper from his suit jacket and began to read.

"Kurt, when we first met, we had a heartfelt conversation, and I meant every word of it. When you transferred to Dalton, my wishes came true, I just didn't' know it at the time. And when we kissed I knew you were the one for me. I can't wait to see what our future holds. As long as it with you in tow." When Blaine finished, he folded the paper back up and put it back in his pocket.

Now it was Kurt's turn. Just as Blaine did, he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and started reading. "Blaine, you gave me the courage to stand up for what I believed in. If it weren't for you I don't know where I would be. I am so happy that we met and know that we are here on this day, expressing our love; I know I can do anything with you by side. I love you forever and always, Kurt."

After Kurt had finished reading his vows, the minister continued. "Now if we will have the rings." Finn and Megan handed the rings to the minister. "Blaine, if you will put this ring on Kurt's left ring finger.

Blaine placed the wedding ring on Kurt's left ring finger."

"Do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to be your lawful wedded husband? Promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

Blaine smiled and said, "I do."

"Kurt, if you will place this ring on Blaine's left ring finger." said the minister.

Kurt placed the ring on Blaine's left ring finger.

"Do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your lawful wedded husband? Promise to love comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine and said, "I do."

"With the power invest by me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other." The minister said.

With that Blaine and Kurt leaned into each other and kissed each other passionately.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now introduce Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" The minister announced as Blaine and Kurt broke apart from their kiss and everyone stood up and clapped and cheered.

Blaine and Kurt walked back down the aisle smiling, hand in hand with Finn and Megan walking behind them.


	8. The Reception

**None of the songs are mine. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I do not own Glee.**

**Please review.**

At the reception everyone danced to the New Directions. Blaine and Kurt were having so much fun dancing the night away. People would take pictures with them and of them. This was the happiest day of their lives. Everything was perfect for Kurt and Blaine.

"Now it's time for Kurt and Blaine to take their first dance as husbands." Finn announced. The New Directions had gathered around and began to sing. Once they started singing the song both Blaine and Kurt had huge smiles on their faces.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Yellow diamonds in the night_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love n a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Blaine and Kurt kissed each other after the song was over. They had such pleasant memories of that song, and to have it sung at their wedding was perfect.

"I am so happy right now." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Me too. Nothing could make me happier." Kurt said, holding Blaine close.

"Well, I have something that will make you even happier." Blaine said.

"What's that? "Kurt asked.

"Our secret honeymoon destination!" Blaine said, smiling.

"Ooo. Blaine, where is it?" Kurt asked, excited.

"I can't tell you until we're on the plane." Blaine said, holding Kurt closer.

"Fine." Kurt whimpered.

"In the meantime, let's cut the cake." Blaine suggested, as he pulled Kurt toward the table with a three-layered cake sitting on it.

"We're gonna cut the cake!" Kurt announced.

Kurt and Blaine held the cake knife and cut the cake, while everyone watched with smiling faces.

Once they had cut the cake Blaine took a piece of cake and placed into Kurt's mouth and Kurt did the same to Blaine.

"Good cake." Blaine said, with his mouth full. Kurt just nodded.

Everyone laughed the sight of the two men with cake all over their faces.

Once the cake was cut, it was given out to all the guests, and everyone resumed dancing to New Directions.

"Kurt, I've asked the Glee Club to sing this song for us." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and led him to the dance floor. "Rachel. Hit it."

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by without you, without you,_

_I can't rest, I can't fight _

_All I need is you and I, without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_You, you, you,_

_Without you, you, you_

_Without you_

_Can't erase so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_Lost my heart, I lost my mind, without you, without you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you, _

_Without you, you, you_

_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same without you, without you_

_Without you_

"That was beautiful! Thank you Blaine. Thank you Rachel. Thank you everyone." Kurt thanked Rachel and the Glee Club for the song.

"Hey, don't you two have somewhere to go?" Burt asked.

Blaine look at his watch, "Oh you're right. I'm sorry everyone, but we have to catch a flight. Thank you all for coming to our wedding and making this day so special for both of us." said Blaine as he and Kurt ran out of the house into the car where everyone was waiting to say goodbye to the happy couple.

Kurt and Blaine got into their car and drove off to the airport. During the drive Kurt was very anxious and excited to know where they were going.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" Kurt pleaded with Blaine.

"If I told you then it would be a surprise." Blaine grinned.

They parked the car and went into the airport and Blaine checked himself and Kurt in so, the surprise wouldn't be ruined.

"Alright we're all checked in." said Blaine. "Let's go to the gate and wait.

"OK sweetheart." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his.

When they got to the gate, Kurt saw the board, with the destination on it and he turned to Blaine and asked, "We're going there?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yes Kurt we are going to Florida, where we are taking a week cruise to Mexico." Blaine answered with a smile on his face. Kurt couldn't help but hug his newly wedded husband. "Oh you're the best. You know that?"

"I know. Now if we don't get on the plane know, we'll miss our flight." Blaine said as they got on the plane.


	9. The Honeymoon

While on the plane Kurt was sleeping and Blaine was reading a magazine. The flight was only 2 hours, but they were exhausted from dancing the night away and now they were on their way for a week long cruise through Mexico.

"Ladies and gentlemen please prepare for arrival." said one of the stewards over the loudspeaker.

Blaine picked up Kurt's sleeping hand and held it as the plane landed; as he knew Kurt didn't like the landing part very much. Once they plane landed, Kurt had woken up and he and Blaine got off the plane, luggage in tow, they went to call a cab to take them to their hotel where they would be staying the night until the cruise the next morning.

"Here we are." Blaine said, as he got out of the cab. "This is where we're staying for the night. I got us the honeymoon suite." Blaine told Kurt, as he took the suitcases out of the trunk of the cab.

"Wow. The honeymoon suite. You went all out didn't you Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" Kurt said with a grin.

"Anything for my wonderful husband." said Blaine, as he gave Kurt a kiss on the lips, then paid the cab driver.

They quickly checked into the hotel and went into the honeymoon suite.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine. This room is amazing." said Kurt as they entered the room.

The room was gigantic. It had a couch and a TV in one room, with an adjoining kitchen and a door that lead to a massive master bedroom.

Blaine put his bag down and lifted up Kurt bridal style and carried him into the room and laid him on the king size bed.

"I. love. You. so. Much." Blaine said, as he kissed Kurt and began taking off his clothes.

"I love you too. So so much." Kurt breathed as he took his clothes off as well.

The next morning, Blaine had ordered room service, since he knew Kurt wouldn't want to get out of bed and neither did he.

After breakfast it was time to get ready for the cruise.

"Blaine, I'm a little worried." Kurt said, hastily.

"Worried about what?" Blaine asked, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I've never been on a boat before. I might get seasick." Kurt admitted.

"Then I'll take care of you." Blaine stated. "You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

"You're right. Let's go have some fun on our honeymoon." Kurt said, happily.

Blaine grabbed his suitcase and they headed toward the ship.

Once on board, Kurt and Blaine went to find their stateroom.

"Oh, here we are." said Blaine, as he slipped the key card in and opened the door.

"Wow, Blaine you keep on surprising me with the fanciest rooms." said Kurt.

"Nothing but the best for my husband." Blaine said, as he kissed Kurt on the lips then went inside. "Now I have one more surprise for you."

"Another surprise?" Kurt gasped.

"I think you'll like this one." said Blaine, as he pulled out his iPod and began to sing.

_We watch the season pull up its own stage _

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart _

_You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only grant farewells_

_Crash the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed_

_Too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart _

_You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor, we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well_

_Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well, sleep well_

_You have stolen my heart, you have stolen _

_You have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one of the best ones_

_And we look liked we feel_

_You have stolen my, you have stolen my,_

_You have stolen my heart_

Kurt had tears in his eyes as Blaine finished singing.

"Blaine, that was...beautiful." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the lips passionately.

"I meant every word." Blaine said as they broke apart.

"I know you did." Kurt said, with another kiss as he tried to block the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"I don't know. It's just that that song was beautiful and I really love you and I'm so happy." Kurt said, as the tears came out.

"I love you too." said, Blaine. "Now let's go up to the pool deck. I think we're setting sail soon."

Kurt nodded and they went up to the pool deck where there was a 'Sail Away Party' going on.


	10. Returning Home

**Sorry this is so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

A week later, Kurt and Blaine were returning home from their honeymoon.

"I can't believe the week is over. I don't want to go home yet." said Kurt, as they were on their way off of the ship.

"I know what you mean honey." Blaine replied. "But we have to get back to reality."

Kurt sighed, "I know, but we had such a wonderful honeymoon. Didn't we?"

"We did." Blaine replied.

As they got off the ship, they caught a cab and went to the airport and flew back to New York.

The next day Rachel and Finn came over to visit.

"So how was your honeymoon?" asked Rachel.

"It was wonderful."Kurt said smiling at his newly wedded husband.

"Where did you go?" Finn asked.

"Well, I surprised Kurt with a cruise from Florida to Mexico." Blaine said also smiling.

"That sounds wonderful." Rachel said.

"We had a wonderful time and didn't want to leave." Kurt said.

"What did you do on the cruise?" Finn asked.

"We went to the shows, had wonderful meals, went in the pool." said Blaine, counting on his fingers.

"Where in Mexico did you go?" asked Rachel.

"We went to Costa Maya, Cozumel, Grand Cayman, and the cruise's private island. The rest of time we were at sea." Kurt explained.

"Sounds like fun. I would love to go on cruise." Rachel said, hinting to Finn.

"Yeah it does sound like fun." said Fin, not getting the hint.

"Well, enough about us. How have you been feeling Rachel?" said Kurt, looking at her swollen belly.

"I've been good. Just ready to have this baby. Another month and a half."

"So do we have a name picked out?" Kurt asked.

"We're still thinking about. But I think we've narrowed it down." replied Rachel. "So are you still on a honeymoon or do you have to go back to work soon?"

"Well, I go back to work on Monday and Blaine goes back to work I think the same day?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "I really don't want to go back to work yet." Kurt said with a heavy sigh.

"I know you mean." Rachel said, holding Finn's hand.

"Well, I'm really happy right now to have Blaine as my husband." Kurt said, as he gave Blaine a kiss.

"Well, I think we better get going." said Rachel, standing up from the table.

"Yeah, we'll see you two later." said Finn, following Rachel's lead.

"OK, don't forget to call us when you have the baby." Kurt said.

"I won't." said Rachel, as she and Finn left.

"I can't wait until she has the baby." Kurt said, once the door was closed.

"Me either." Blaine said agreeing with his husband.


	11. Wicked

**Sorry it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. As always please read and review. Thanks Socialbutterfly85**

It took a while for Kurt and Blaine to get used to being back home after being on a week long cruise for their honeymoon. But pretty soon they had gotten back to work and resumed their everyday chores and responsibilities.

One day while Blaine was at work, a colleague gave him two tickets to Kurt's favorite musical, Wicked. He was very excited. He knew Kurt had been wanting to see that play ever since he arrived in New York. Blaine decided to surprise Kurt with the tickets, by taking him out for a night on the town.

"Kurt, are you home?" Blaine shouted from the doorway.

"I'm at the table sweetheart." Kurt answered back.

Blaine went into the dining room to find Kurt going over some new designs. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss before he decided to tell him about the surprise.

"What do you say, you and I go into the city? I have a surprise for you, that I think you're going to like." said Blaine.

"I don't know. I have a lot of work to get done before the next fashion show. And I'm not really crazy about going into the city at night." Kurt said, looking over his work.

"But honey, I have a special evening planned for us. And you can work on these designs later or tomorrow, since it's Saturday. And you don't have to worry about going into the city, because you'll have me." Blaine said, trying to convince Kurt it was a good idea to go out.

"Well, since I'll be with you, I guess these designs can wait until the morning. Said Kurt smiling.

"Great, now go change into some nice clothes and we'll go." said Blaine, looking at what Kurt was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kurt asked.

"Well, where we are going you should wear something dressier than jeans and a buttoned down shirt." said Blaine, trying to convince Kurt to go and change.

"Fine. I'll go change. What about you? Aren't you going to change?" Kurt asked as he looked down at Blaine.

"Oh yeah." said Blaine realizing he was in jeans and a t-shirt.

Once both men were changed and ready they walked out the door. They took the subway train into the city and went to a nice Chinese restaurant.

"Wow Blaine, this really is a nice place." said Kurt.

"And you don't have to worry, because I'm paying for everything." said Blaine, with a sly grin on his face.

"So what's this surprise you told me about?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see. Let's just enjoy our meal. Okay?" said Blaine.

Kurt nodded.

When they were finished with dinner, they left and started heading over to the theater.

"OK, Kurt close your eyes and I'll guide you to where we are going." said Blaine as he took Kurt's hand.

"You know I don't like when I can't see where I'm going." said Kurt, a little bit frightened as to what might happen.

"Just hold my hand and walk straight." said Blaine, as he led Kurt to the front doors of the theater.

OK, open your eyes." said Blaine.

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped. "Oh Blaine! Is this the surprise?"

Blaine simply nodded and Kurt hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much." said Kurt excitedly.

"You're so welcome. I thought you's enjoy this surprise." said Blaine, smiling.

They walked in the theater and enjoyed watching Wicked as a newlywed couple.

When the play ended, they took the subway train back home.

"Thank you so much Blaine. I had a wonderful time tonight." said Kurt as they entered their apartment.

"You're welcome. You know I would do anything for you." said Blaine kissing his husband passionately on the lips. "Let's continue this in the bedroom." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to their bedroom where they got undressed and slipped into bed and proceeded to make love.


	12. Rachel's baby

**Here it is. The last chapter of Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson. If you liked this story please continue reading Baby Hummel-Anderson. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and positive feedback. So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

The next couple of months went on normal for, newlyweds, Blaine and Kurt. They were busy with both of their jobs and taking care of their apartment.

One night, while Blaine and Kurt were sleeping, when Blaine's phone went off.

"Blaine. You're phone is ringing." said Kurt sleepily.

"Mmmm. Too tired." Blaine mumbled.

"Then let me answer it." said Kurt, a little more awake now.

Blaine sleepily found his phone and handed it Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt. It's Finn." Finn said, sounding in a panic.

"Finn why are you calling so late?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry about that, but Rachel's in labor." Finn said, talking fast.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said, sitting up in bed and now waking up Blaine.

"What? What's going on?" Blaine said, snapping up, now awake.

"Rachel's in labor." Kurt told Blaine.

"Don't worry Finn; we'll be there as soon as we can." Kurt said, into the phone.

"Thanks Kurt. Again, sorry for calling so late." Finn said, as he hung up the phone.

Blaine and Kurt jumped out of bed and went to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital, the found Finn, anxiously pacing outside of Rachel's hospital room.

"Finn!" said Kurt as they approached the taller man. "Finn! How is she? Did she have the baby yet?" Kurt asked.

Finn shook his head. "No, not yet. She's only dilated four centimeters. The doctor said it could be a while."

"Do you mind if we go see her?" asked Blaine.

"Sure go ahead. She's actually been asking for you guys." said Finn, as he opened the door and all three men went in to see Rachel.

Rachel looked at the men as they entered the room.

"Hey Rachel." said Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. Hey Blaine. How are you?" said Rachel.

"We're good. How are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I'm okay, just in pain. But I am having a baby after all." Rachel said with a grimace of pain on her face.

Several hours later Rachel was dilated enough to start pushing.

"Blaine and I will wait outside." said Kurt. Rachel just nodded her thanks as he and Blaine exited the room.

"I can't believe Rachel is finally having her baby." Blaine said, with excitement in his voice.

"I know. Its exciting." said Kurt, as he sat down next to his husband and held his hand.

After waiting anxiously for what seemed like days to Kurt and Blaine, they heard a baby crying. Finn ran out to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting.

"He's here! He's here! He's finally here. Ten fingers. Ten toes. 6 lbs. 13oz. Little baby boy Hudson is finally here!" Finn shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Congratulations Finn!" said Kurt, as Finn engulfed him and Blaine in a big bear hug.

"How's Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"She's good." answered Finn, with a huge smile on his face. "She wants to be the one to tell you his name. So why don't you guys come on in and meet your nephew." They went quietly back into Rachel's room.

"Hey there!" said Rachel, smiling, holding her newborn son. "Kurt, Blaine, I'd like you to meet your nephew, Ethan Christopher Hudson."

"Rachel that's a beautiful name." stated Blaine.

"Thanks." Rachel nodded. "Do you want to hold him?"

Blaine stretched out his arms and took the infant and held him carefully against his chest. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder, staring at his nephew.

"I can't wait until we start a family." announced Blaine.

"Let's not rush it sweetheart. We're still newlyweds you know." Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

**That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it and please continue reading my fanfictions. Thank you Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
